


Breadfully Indecent

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [166]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Zevran and Alistair work in a bakery close to the famous Kirkwall U, and a mysterious attractive customer causes no small amount of intrigue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadfully Indecent

_Brasca,_ but the man is  _steaming hot._

Zevran’s not sure whether this particular customer in the Kirkwall U hoodie has just gone prematurely grey, or it’s the sun that’s responsibly for the ghostly white shade of his hair. Not blond.  _White._ His eyebrows are pitch-black, though. And fine eyebrows they are, very masculine…

The customer coughs. “I believe you owe me four sovs in change.”

"So I do!" Zevran hands the money over with hands that still smell of flour and other warm, good things. He lets the pads of his fingers linger just a little longer than he should, and is rewarded with a dull flush up the man’s cheeks. "Enjoy your baguettes now. Don’t get into any trouble with them."

"I’ll do my best," the man says with a wry smile, and hefts the brown-and-white paper bag over his shoulder. Almost like he were carrying swords into war, Zev thinks. Based on the book under his  _other_ arm, he’s reading up on Antiva. Perhaps it is time to show up on campus more often once in a while.

"Alistair, what do you think—oh. Oh Al, don’t squeeze the choux bag like that. If I didn’t know you better, I’d swear you’re jealous."

"I am  _not_.” Al furiously pipes another row of little pastry swans.. “Cousland won’t be happy if he finds you fraternizing with the customers like that.”

"You worry too much." Zevran waves one hand insouciantly. "Being friendly encourages repeat business."

"Still, you should be careful. Not that I really care, or anything. You just should." Pipe. Squeeze.  _Splat._ The bag explodes from rough handling, spurting its contents all over Alistair’s front. Poor pastry bag. Poor Al. His coworker was so tightly wound, it was—

—perhaps, an opportunity. Zevran’s Cheshire-cat smile goes unnoticed as Alistair tries, unsuccessfully, to salvage both his apron and his dignity. 

"Tell me, my friend, how much do you know about Antivan history…?"


End file.
